ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
I-Beam
I-Beam was a heavyweight thwackbot built by Dean Dubois which competed in Season 3.0 and Season 4.0 of BattleBots. The robot was not very successful due to its heavy armor plating and large weapon, ground down from an Iron girder resulting in a slow speed. However, it did decently enough to make the television rounds. It was also lighter than most Heavyweights at the time. Team Girder also entered Season 2.0 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors with King of Diamonds. Robot History Season 3.0 I-Beam's first ever match in BattleBots was against Chomp. I-Beam constantly hits Chomp on the head as Chomp tried to clamp it. After this, Chomp got stuck against the spikestrip and was counted out. I-Beam won by KO at 1:45 and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Greenspan. In the beginning of the match, Greenspan moved very slowly towards the middle of the BattleBox whilst not using the hammermill. I-Beam charged right at Greenspan. It moved faster than the team anticipated and hit Greenspan pretty hard. At that point, the hammermill fired up and went after I-Beam. After a number of hits from the hammermill, I-Beam stopped moving and Greenspan moved to the center of the BattleBox. Greenspan turned around and delivered a few more whacks at the immobilized I-Beam. Greenspan turned around and pushed I-Beam into the pulverizer with the wedge. It was clear that Greenspan was the victor as I-Beam's voltage regulator had been separated from its micro controller. Because it lost in the round of 64, I-Beam couldn't participate the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 4.0 I-Beam's first match in Season 4.0 was against Maximum Paralysis. Both robots went straight at each other and missed. I-Beam then began to spin. Maximum waited it out, and hit I-Beam as soon as he stops spinning. I-Beam then rammed Maximum back, hard. The bots circled each other, trying to maneuver into position for an attack. I-Beam got a few hits with the spin move and ramming, and Maximum loses a few parts. The match ended with some pushing and shoving (although, there's no clear pushing advantage for either side). The judges went for I-Beam, 32-13, scoring all the points in damage. This win put I-Beam to the final preliminary round, where it faced Fork-N-Stein. In the match, I-Beam kept hitting Fork-N-Stein with it's iron girder, which kept Fork-N-Stein from getting close, and strong ramming ability that prevented Fork-N-Stein to lift it. Fork-N-Stein was also having steering problems and the time ran out moments after. I-Beam won on a 29-16 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds again, where it faced Botulizer. Botulizer won by KO and I-Beam was eliminated from the tournament again. I-Beam wasn't finished, however, as it participated the heavyweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It first went at GoldDigger, then Junkyard Offspring. It then attacks Phrizbee. Next it went after GoldDigger again. Then it was struck by frenZy, getting its hammer stuck in I-Beam, but they managed to separate. Next it started pushing Towering Inferno. Then it started pushing frenZy around. It then tackles Omega-13. frenZy managed to hit I-Beam again (and avoid getting stuck this time). With about one minute left into the rumble, I-Beam went straight at the spikestrip and stopped moving. After this, Little Sister and GoldDigger were declared the winners of the heavyweight consolation rumble and I-Beam lost overall. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots with Torque Reaction Weapons Category:Invertible Robots Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Sit-and-Spin Robots Category:Battlebots Season 3.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 4.0 competitors Category:Robots from Florida